


does it take your breath away

by romanreigning



Series: oh, we're still the greatest [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Beta Becky, F/F, Fluff, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Charlotte, Sexting, dating apps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanreigning/pseuds/romanreigning
Summary: (a three or four parter about omega!charlotte and beta!becky)When Charlotte's suppressants barely do their job and her heat symptoms get worse every time it comes, she has to resort to using a different method. The method's name is Becky Lynch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I _will_ write another femslash ship one day
> 
> but today is _not_ that day
> 
> also I'm going through this weird a/b/o phase right now so just don't mind me

It's a hot day. Hottest of the year so far, and Charlotte has the misfortune of having to work on such a day.

The store's front doors are closed, opposed to being open on cooler days to let fresh air in. But fresh air can be forgone today, because people need _cold_ air. Which the AC readily provides, and every time a person walks into the cafe Charlotte can see them visibly relax and take in a deep breath of relief, free from the unyielding sun.

It was a relief to Charlotte too, at the start of the day, but a few hours later after countless customers had come and gone, _it_ started. Her heat.

But as an omega on suppressants, she shouldn't have to worry about that, right? 

No, she does. She really does. The suppressants she has are weak, only blocking the symptoms a fraction of what actual suppressants can do. But they're all she can afford, and double dossing on them, even the weaker ones, is dangerous. So she just has to make-do.

Every alpha that comes in does little to help her make-do, however. Around the times of her heat her sense of smell heightens and every alpha (hell, even betas sometimes) smell like a plate of her favourite food. It's more embarrassing than it is distracting, however, the scenting isn't just one-sided.

She _knows_ people can smell her scent, and she sees a few alphas consider her. Smelling like you're on suppressants and smelling like you're in heat does draw stares, but she ignores it. Also tries to ignore the sweat beading at her forehead from the fever building in her veins, despite the room being an icicle compared to outside.

She only has half an hour left before she's done for the day, so she holds out, and waits until she can curl up in her bed and sleep.

* * *

Her body is always in working order, and she's grateful for that, but as she tosses and turns in the covers, she can't help but curse it. 

All her life she hasn't had a mate to relieve her, only herself and occasionally a toy, but it's never been enough. Nights of squirming and panting as she refrains from touching (just makes things worse, escalates the heat), years of watching couples on TV and real life and wanting that bond, that affection, has led her to despise her genetics, but as established, she makes-do. 

Her cunt throbs for a few seconds, just a sample of what _actual_ heat need would be like, and she curls up into the tightest ball she can, hot all over.

The next day brings _some_ relief, no work, no outings with friends, no nothing, so she can stay in bed all day and bitch and moan to herself or anyone that'll listen and eat a whole lot of food.

She gets a shower without problem, gets dressed, and bee lines straight for the fridge, grabbing the essentials (more like half the contents) and also few blankets. She nests herself up in her bedroom like she always does, turning on her laptop to rewatch her favourite TV show for maybe the tenth time.

It's a relaxing thing, being wrapped in maybe about four blankets, warm from outer heat from head to toe, and she's content with it. The need to nest has always been the only thing that she can manage.

Her phone buzzes and she looks over, seeing a text from Sasha that doesn't look too urgent, so she ignores it and goes back to watching her TV show, but her phone buzzes again and she sighs, reaching over for it.

**_char i think i've found something that cld help u_ **

She reads Sasha's text and can't help but crack a smile at her vagueness, not really realizing what Sasha is referring too. 

**_Yeah sure, I'm all ears_ **

The reply doesn't come for a while, so long she begins to think her friend has just, abandoned the conversation, before and the reply finally comes and it's  . . . a link. Confused, Charlotte presses on it and is taken to an app's download page, called Mate Findr.

Just by the name alone Charlotte knows what this is, and instantly doesn't like it. She dials Sasha's number and her friend picks up almost immediately.

"What the hell?" she asks into the phone, forgoing a greeting.

"You keep talking about how bad your heats are and I thought this could help you," Sasha says. "It's a dating app! You can find-"

"Sasha, I don't need relief _that_ bad," Charlotte says, maybe a little more mad than the situation warrants for. "Plus, it's mostly all knot-head fuck boys, I'm not looking for that."

"I used that app," Sasha says. "It's how I met Bayley like . . . a year ago? Now we're mated. It's _not_ a hook up app okay? Just depends how you present yourself. C'mon," she pleads, and Charlotte imagines she's probably sticking her bottom lip out right now, a habit she'd developed after meeting Bayley. 

She stays silent for a second, the only sound on the line her TV show that's still playing in the background. "I'm still not that desperate," she mutters almost defeatedly. 

"Charlotte, for god's sake, this isn't about how much you think you need it! Your body, whether you like it or not, needs to heat properly, and it needs someone to take care of it. There's nothing wrong with wanting that, everyone wants that, but it's just in your nature. Denying yourself is only going to make things worse."

The outburst renders Charlotte silent once again, moving her tongue around in her mouth as she tries to find another excuse. "Fine," she spits out finally, sighing. "I'll try it. A couple of days, and then I'm done, because nothing will come out of it."

The call ends a few minutes later a little heavy with tension, but though she hates admitting it, Sasha's right. Her heats get worse and worse each time they come as her body gets used to the suppressants, and she's running out of time to come up with other options.

She goes back to the app page and reluctantly presses 'Download', spending some time reading through the stupidly cheesy reviews written by mated couples who met through the app, and rolling her eyes.

It's only when she opens the app and stares at the welcoming screen that she realizes she has to make a presentable profile, and the thought makes her groan and almost give up her promise to Sasha right there and then.

But she powers through it, swallows her pride, and presses 'Make an account'.

The first thing that comes up is email and password, which is easy, but the next page is setting up the basics, and she pauses. The 'username' slot stares at her while she thinks, stuck. People don't usually use their real name on these kinda apps, right? But she doesn't want to have a cheesy, stupid one, so she sits there a bit more, trying to come up with something decent.

QueenCharlotte. It's the best she's got. She doesn't like it, but it has to do. 

 _'Age'_? Easy, 30. 

The rest of the basic info goes by without a hitch, but then she gets to 'Info', and pauses. What does she write? Something basic? Something detailed? (She'll get weirdos either way, but still)

And _what_ is she actually looking for anyway? Someone who can deal with her heats or someone who'll deal with _her_?

She starts off simple, _'Into women'_. Easy. _'Unmated'_ \- wait, best not mention that, it could be dangerous. _'Single'_ \- well, of course she is, she wouldn't be on the app otherwise. 

She breathes in frustration. Why is this so hard? She glares at the phone in her hands, as if she could make the phone write the bio itself, but no such thing happens and she resolves, thinking again. 

A while later (longer than she'd ever admit) she has it.

_Omega female, 30, into women_

It's vague, and she kinda doesn't like it, but she goes with it. Plus, people usually go by appearances on these apps right? Which brings her to the last part of signing up; her profile picture. She doesn't really have a problem just picking a few random ones from her phone's gallery, though, she can't resist adding a more raunchy one into the mix just for the sake of it.

She presses 'done', and that's it, she's now officially using Mate Findr.

She's immediately taken to 'people in your area' and doesn't want to admit she gets a little excited, and this probably isn't a good thing to be doing during her heat, looking at attractive alphas and betas, but she can't bring herself to care.

There are mostly men as she'd predicted, and she doesn't even have to go onto their profile to see that they're clearly a fuck boy. A few of them literally have fuck boy in their username.

The women that she sees are fine, it's just, they're all rich looking, rich sounding, and feminine as hell. Charlotte learned long ago that she was more attracted to masculine looking women. 

And everyone she sees is straight, a few, unfortunately, because if they weren't Charlotte would've considered sending them a message. 

The phone makes a noise and she almost jumps in fright, seeing a notification next to a mail icon, and she opens it more eagerly than she realizes. She's thoroughly disappointed.

 _hey babyy_ it reads, sent by someone called 'Certified_G', but the icon is a guy, and from the small image Charlotte can see his hair is all whack and he's wearing a lot of leopard print. She straight up ignores the guy and resumes scrolling through people near her.

The cycle repeats for a while, and even some women message her, but she can't help but feel like, it's not right. It's a bad feeling, in the pit of her stomach. She rarely sees someone mention that they're an omega in their bios, and she gets why. Alphas can be dangerous, but she's not stupid.

But it gets to the point that she just exits the app and throws it a bit away from her in a frustrated huff, annoyed that she'd let herself believe something was going to come from it.

* * *

 

The next day at work is a long one. Long in a literal sense, and long in a mental sense. 

Her heat symptoms aren't as bad as they had been but they're still there, and a lot of the customers (regardless of gender) smell so _nice_ and it's frustrating. She takes a lot of mini breaks to cool off, her boss understanding about the situation, but she can't just _not work._ She needs the money.

Sasha offers a dinner date with her and Bayley but Charlotte declines, too tired and worn out to do much else other than flop onto her bed after work.

She musters up the energy to make some two-minute noodles, and settles into bed after eating them. An early night is what it's gonna be, it seems.

But then her phones buzzes loudly on the bedside nightstand, and she jumps, groaning.

Reaching a hand out of the warmth into a slightly cooler warmth, she squints against the sudden, harsh light and sees a notification from Mate Findr, and pauses.

_straight-fire-becky has sent you a message._

_Straight fire Becky?_ Charlotte echoes mentally. _What a weird name._ But then again, _her's is_ QueenCharlotte, so she can't judge. But it doesn't make her want to check said message, she's _tired_ , and wants sleep. 

But she unlocks her phone anyway, because why not, it's not like anything'll be different from the other times people've messaged her.

It is.

As Charlotte opens the message, she's greeted with an image of the sender aiming a cheesy grin at the camera while she clutches her shirt in-between her thumb and forefinger.

_See my shirt? It's made of girlfriend material ;)_

The first thing Charlotte notices about her, is that fact that her hair is bright orange, and that her face is pretty nice. But when Charlotte would usually move to reply to her, she gets stuck staring at the picture of the woman. There's just - there's something _about_ it, but she doesn't know _what_.

 _Too cheesy?_ the woman messages her again, obviously noticing the 'read' under her message.

_Are you my Appendix? Because I have a funny feeling in my stomach that makes me feel like I should take you out. Is this one better?  
_

Charlotte's brows crease as she laughs, more out of pure confusion than anything. She moves to reply, and hesitates for a brief second. This doesn't have to lead to anything, right? (She ignores a tiny voice inside her wanting the opposite, for once..)

 _Both are adequate_ she types out, grinning like an idiot.

 _Ah! The Queen speaks!_ the reply is a near thing to immediate, and Charlotte can't contain an uncharacteristic giggle at it. _I hear you're lookin' for a lass to help ya? Because my doctor told me today that I'm lacking some vitamin U =p_

Attention caught, Charlotte keeps smiling unconsciously as she presses Becky's profile pic, reading her info in earnest.

_Bi/29/North Carolina  
Just a beta lass fresh from Ireland, lookin' to fool around a bit before I get settled here ;)_

Her picture is a little blurry and poorly lighted but neither the bio or the pic make Charlotte think any less of the beta.

 _Do you talk up all the omegas with your clever puns or am I just special?_ she replies a little bit later, and then cringes at the wording. It sounds mean where she hadn't intended it to be, and the thought of screwing this up hits her hard. 

 _It's just in my nature to try help fallen angels ;)_  
Puns are my ammo, and you're one hell of a target.   
Okay, I'll stop now xD

Charlotte stares at the screen, not really knowing how to respond. Small talk (even worse, flirty small talk) has never been a particular strength of hers, but she tries her best.

_Are you French? Cause MaDAMN_

. . . did she really just type that out? And send it? To a complete stranger?

"Oh my god," she groans, dropping her phone on the pillow beside her and burying her face in the covers. Now she's done it.

 _Hahahah, nice one =D_  
I wish I was French though, I've always wanted to go to Paris.  
Oh! Here's another one; are you a beaver, cause DAMN  
. . .  
Okay, that was a little lame, even for my standards. 

Again, Charlotte's baffled by the string of messages after she finally emerges from wallowing in embarrassment. Is this woman looking for a date, or looking for a hook-up? By how's she's acting, Charlotte guesses the former, but she just doesn't know.

 _WAIT, it's nearly one a.m! What are you doing up?_ Becky types out before she can reply. Okay, this feels more like even ground, she can do this.

 _I could ask you the same thing ;)._ God, she doesn't even use many emojis with normal texting, but in this kind of situation, she feels like they're called for.

_Well, I was about to go to bed but then I saw your profile and I just HAD to, y'know? What's your excuse?_

_Your messages woke me up_ Charlotte types out,

_Well bloody hell ya shoulda said something! Tell you what, let's both go to bed, and you can message me again tomorrow, only if you want to =)_

_Yeah, sounds good =)_

_Well then, good night Queen_

The nickname causes this warm fuzzy feeling to spread through Charlotte, and as she puts her phone back on charge and wishes Becky goodnight it . . . honestly feels so natural? 

But she pushes it out of her mind and snuggles back up in her blankets, all of a sudden feeling content and warm. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like now's a good time to confess that Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon is basically my song for this ship, if you hadn't noticed yet.

_Got a new shirt =) but don't worry, I made sure this one was also girlfriend material ;)_ Becky sends her, along with a pic of her in a nice, new white shirt.

Charlotte smiles, and types out a response. _Any piece of clothing you wear could be considered girlfriend material_

 _ANY piece of clothing?_ Becky replies, with the smirking emoji. Charlotte blushes slightly and smiles again. 

 _Well, I dunno, I've only seen you in shirts so far, so I can't confirm just yet._ And she adds an angel emoji, for good measure.

_Is that a challenge?_

"Earth to Charlotte!"

Startled, she looks up front her phone to a slightly smug looking Sasha, taking a sip from her cup of coffee.

"Who are you talking to that's got you like this?" she asks, tone suggestive. 

"I'm talking to a friend, because I _do_ have other friends than you," Charlotte replies.

"Sweetheart, please. You're looking at the phone like you want it to fuck you," Sasha says, and Charlotte cringes. 

"That's weird imagery, don't say shit like that."

"Who are you talking to?" Sasha ignores her and keeps prying. "Is it someone from the app? Are they hot?" she reaches to try yank Charlotte's phone out of her hand, but misses and Charlotte shoots her a glare as she tucks it into her pocket.

"Yes, it's someone from the app," she confirms in defeat, scowling at the look of smug joy on Sasha's face.

"See? I _told_ you. Who is she? What's her name?"

"Her name's Becky, she's a beta that just moved here from Ireland," Charlotte confesses.

"This is so great!" Sasha exclaims. "Now we can go on double dates! When are you going to meet her?"

"Uh, we haven't actually, talked about any of that stuff," Charlotte says.

"What?" Sasha asks. "What _have_ you been talking about then?"

"We've just been flirting, and that. We haven't talked about anything serious. I only started talking to her like a week ago."

"Well-" Sasha's cut off by her own phone buzzing on the table, and she looks at the message on the lockscreen, before her face goes a little red. "Oh, it looks like Bayley could use some _help_ at home," she clears her throat, and Charlotte groans. 

" _Gross._  You're in _public_."

"What can I say? She's insatiable," Sasha smirks, and Charlotte groans again.

"Just _go_ ," she covers her eyes and waves Sasha off with her hand. 

"Okay, see you soon!" Sasha says, and promptly gets up from the table, leaving her coffee half-drunken and Charlotte alone. 

It takes her a few minutes to realize she hadn't replied to Becky and she pulls her phone out quickly, rereading a little bit of their exchange and blushing all over again. God, why is she such a sap all of a sudden? 

 _Maybe_. She's never used the smirking emoji so much in her life. 

And Becky's presumably occupied with some other task now, because after a minute of her not opening the message, Charlotte sighs and decides to spend some time just messing around with the app.

There's a few unread messages that other people had sent her while she was talking to Becky. They're unopened because . . . it just feels wrong to talk to other people. And she should have no reason to feel like that, but she just does, and she doesn't know why. 

She tries not to think about _Becky_ talking to other people, which is _also_ stupid to-

The message icon pulls her out of her thoughts, and she presses on it.

 **straight-fire-becky  
** _New picture message!_

 _Oh_.

She hasn't even opened the message yet and she's already going red, _god_. She's no better than Sasha and Bayley.

As subtly as she can, she looks around her. Deeming it all-clear, she opens the message. 

It's just a picture of Becky's face, pulling a mischievous expression, her tongue sticking out, and she doesn't know if she's relieved or disappointed. But she can see the tops of her shoulders, which does confirm she now lacks a shirt. 

 _You at home? ;)_ Becky sends.

 _No, I was just having lunch with a friend._ And then;  
_Why?_ She needs to start keeping a toll on the amount of smirking emojis she uses while talking to Becky, it's honestly ridiculous. 

_Well, if you want a full view . . ._

Excitement fills Charlotte as she reads the response, and the urge to get home after being left by Sasha almost triples.

 _On my way back there then =)_ she types out as she leaves the cafe, nearly running into someone in her haste.

* * *

 _I'm alone_ she sends before she's even closed her apartment door behind her. 

 _You ever sexted before?_ Becky sends next, and it gives Charlotte some pause, because no, she really hasn't. She tells Becky just that as she pulls off her shoes and her jacket, falling back onto her single bed. 

_Do you want to?  
You can say no_

_Yeah, of course I want to =)  
We just, like text eachother right? _

_And sometimes send pictures, and some other stuff. There's a lot. But let's just do what you want to =)_

Charlotte digests that for a pause, thinking. She doesn't _think_ she'd be uncomfortable with anything? 

 _I'll do whatever you think we should do_ she sends after a beat.

_You sure? Because I'm really feelin' giving you commands right now ;)_

_Giving me commands?_

_Telling you how to touch yourself.  
_ _And when you can come._

Charlotte has to reread the message the few times. Oh, _that_ sounds like something she'd really enjoy.  _Let's do it_ she responds.

_Alrighty then ;)  
But first, do you have a vibrator?_

She does, actually, a impulse buy from last year. It was on special and very cheap, but it isn't actually that strong, and never helped on Charlotte's heats, or in general. She'd forgotten she had it up until this moment.

_Yes, but it's not very strong._

_That's fine, it'll still work. How big is it?_

Charlotte places her phone down and sets her attention to looking for the object in question. It's in one of the boxes under her bed, she just doesn't remember which one.

Takes her a minute, but she finds it, at the bottom of one filled with random stuff she should probably get rid of. She puts that in the back of her mind for later and inspects the vibrator, taking a picture of it in her hand for scale to show Becky. 

It's not that big, might've even been made specifically to fit in underwear, a 'travel' vibe, but Charlotte's not really sex toy savvy. 

 _Perfect_ Becky says, the smirking devil emoji making it's first appearance. _Put that in your knickers and turn it on._

Charlotte blinks. _And after that?_

_I'll tell ya what to do then, just get it set._

Charlotte changes into some baggy shorts before she does Becky's command, excitement amplifying the anticipatory arousal. 

The small black vibe has the on button attached to it by a short cord. Charlotte's breath hitches as she lifts the band of her underwear and places the vibrator against her clit, moving it to a nice position, before pressing the button. 

A small sigh escapes her as it whirs to life, still just as weak as she remembers it. But it's enough to excite her, get her wanting more everything, more stimulation, more friction. 

 _Done_ she sends, moving to a comfortable position on the bed, laying on her side.

_Good girl <3  
Now, tell me about your day._

That's it? Charlotte's almost disappointed that there isn't any more commands, but shrugs it off, and tries to ignore the warm feeling she gets at the first message. _I went out to get some food with a friend today, not much else. I don't usually do stuff on my days off._

_Nice =) who's your friend?_

_Sasha._ Without conscious thought Charlotte's hips start slowly rocking back and forth, seeking friction from the unfamiliar object between her thighs. _She's a beta I met a few years ago._

There's no reply for a little while. Usually, Charlotte would be worried, but the vibe is providing a distraction. She gives in and rocks her hips even more, the desire for more friction increasing. She turns onto her stomach, practically grinding onto the mattress, her breathing steadily picking up.

 _So_ Becky's message startles her, having been so preoccupied.   
_No way to ease into this but_  
Do you want to meet?  
Like, what is this? Are we looking for a fuck, or for something more?

Charlotte's hips stop dead in their rocking as she stares at the screen and feels a different kind of butterfly flutter around in her stomach.

She thinks about how to answer, the vibe actually kind of making that hard to do. She wants to reach down and turn it off, but at the same time Becky hasn't told her to, and she can't bring herself to do it because of that.

 _I was looking for a fuck_ she types out the truth. This _had_ all started so she could find a way to deal with her heats. That was the main goal. But now . . .

_But now I'm not so sure if that's all I want._

Becky's response doesn't come for a while.

_I'll be honest, I'm the same. I kinda thought this app was a joke but now, I dunno....  
Well, I met you_

The message makes Charlotte's heart beat fast.

She takes a breath, and types out a response before she can stop herself. _Do you want to meet up? Like, have a trial date?_

_Yes, of course I do! =)  
Are you free tomorrow?_

_Tomorrow night I am. What do you want to do?_ It's getting increasingly hard to type as Charlotte's hips resume their rocking, a flush appearing on her face as she fights the urge to reach down and get herself off.

What a moment to be making important decisions. 

 _I'll think of something =)_  
I'm so excited! Get to meet the Queen herself ;)  
Why is that your username anyway?

 _Just a name I gave myself._ She wants to ask about the whole 'straight fire' thing, but another issue currently feels more urgent. _I'm glad we sorted that out but we've kinda forgotten the original purpose here._

 _Oh, right, sorry_ Becky sends, with a few 'xD' faces.  
_Are you close?_

 _Just about_ Charlotte flips onto her back, head resting on her pillows as her hips cant up helplessly. "Fuck . . ." she breathes out. Man, she should've given this thing more of chance, this is great.

 _You one for dirty talk?_ Becky asks.

_I can be_

_Well, if you've ever had a full-blown heat you'll know the feeling of just the absolute need, how a single tweak of a nipple can feel like a full-body assault._

As Charlotte reads the message she can't stop her own hand moving to do just that, tweak her nipple as her mouth falls open and her hips stutter just the slightest bit. Her hips still never lose their rhythm though, thighs squeezing together in the need for more feeling.

_How you need a hot mouth to relieve you-_

Charlotte doesn't even read all of the message. All she sees is hot mouth, and then all she can think about is Becky eating her out to the point of delirium, using her tongue and teeth and lips and fingers to take her to the edge and beyond.

She whimpers, a hand snaking down without thought to speed up the process, but manages to stop it just in time, and settles for gripping the bed sheet instead, panting.

The image of her writhing in need whilst Becky takes care of her does it more than the vibe if she's being honest. And when she comes, the aftershocks are intense, her hips continuing to buck upward at each pulse as she moans in bliss. A shaky hand shoves itself into her shorts to shut off the vibrator, and she lays there for a few seconds, just breathing.

 _Holy shit_ she types out when she can. She feels so warm and content, though she doesn't know why. It was just a simple (but amazing) orgasm. What had been different?

That aside, she _does_ feel amazing, and tired, enough to feel like she could use a little nap.

She closes her eyes for just a second and before she even realises, she drifts off. 


End file.
